lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Liendax
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Soviet Burrito page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration He's blocked, thanks for letting me know :). Tom Talk 10:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply That seems like the best thing to do, also I meant to tell you that the character biographies you've been adding are great :). Tom Talk 15:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Patrol Officer Would you like to become a Patrol Officer? You'll have Rollback rights which will make it easier to get rid of vandalism. Tom Talk 23:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, really. Thank you very much for the message. I look forward to working with you. 20:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem really. Thank you for the message. I look forward to wroking with you. Leafsfanatic22 20:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. I forgot to sign in before I sent you a message, that last one is from me also. Cheers. Also, I would like to figure out how to revert vandalism if I see any. I've never done anything like this before. If you could give me a couple of tips that would be greatly appreciated. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 20:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I noticed if I go into the edit history that I can also undo edits. So, I will just tinker around for a bit and figure it out. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, just wanted to let you know that the biographies you are adding to characters is great. If you want me to look at one after your finished and fix up punctuation or whatnot, give me a shout. Cheers, Ray The Leafs Fanatic 17:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Leafsfanatic22 17:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I am a bit confused at the trivia section. What action at Ray's cafe does the player have to take in order for Lorna to live? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I figured it out and it makes sense. Also, the last contribution on the Donald Sandler page says that he is in fact not at cole's funeral. Can you watch his funeral scene and look for him. (I will do the same.) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, check out my edit to the Fletcher Bowron page. I added an events of LA Noire section, but it is nowhere near perfect. I was hoping you could add more information to it when you have the time. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 03:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) PS: Whenever you send me a message you can call me Ray or Raymond, you don't have to say Leaf. :) No, of course not. An important figure in Los Angeles caught having a naked 12 year old girl in his bed would only get a slap on the wrist and a warning. He would completely be completely let off the hook. It would be totally irrelevant to his fate. 13:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Kelso's "finished" comment after seeing the girl does imply that at the very least, he would bring it up to Petersen. -- 13:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, youre edit on the Fletcher Bowron page is a lot more comprehensive than mine. It looks like we are going to make good partners. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 15:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Herschel Biggs page Hey man, I recently made a massive scale edit to the Herschel Biggs page. I made a background section, an events of LA Noire section, and added a TON of new information. I figured that you could add onto it and look it over (especially adding onto the Nicholson Electroplating, and a different kind of war partsof the events of LA Noire section.) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 02:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC)